Perfect
by glitterscarves
Summary: Draco isn't supposed to feel this way for Neville. Read it....I suck at summaries. AU


Disclaimer: Don't Own Draco, Neville...or anyone else and sadly not Snape (

Perfect

Love. Draco hated it. He hated the man who made him feel it. He hated the way he acted due to it. But most of all he hated himself for letting his mind and soul be captured so carelessly.

Neville Longbottom did not deserve him. The shy, silly Gryffindor was not suited to the Slytherin Prince. Neville was pleasant, kind and anxious. Draco was proud, confident and ice.

But strangely Draco could not shake how he felt for his unexpected lover. His fear and guilt at such feelings made him act unkindly towards Neville, making his fear increase with the thought of Neville leaving but he let Draco take out all his anger on him. Bringing to Draco's attention the way in which Neville would cope with all that Draco gave. So his cruelty increased but annoyingly so did his love.

In-between classes Draco would glare at Neville, almost daring him to kiss Draco in the corridor, grab his hand. So Draco could slap him, turn him down, and humiliate him in front of the whole school. Every time Draco locked eyes with Neville, he would smile. His warm brown eyes sparkling with affection and even when Draco coldly stared back his eyes would not fade but the smile would gradually disappear from his face.

Those eyes haunted Draco, the smile. He wanted so badly to have that smile. He wanted all of Neville. He owned him. His selfishness was part of the jealousy. Draco hated anyone who even looked at Neville too long and made sure to hurt them at a later time. Potter, Weasley and that stpid Hufflepuff who worked with Neville in herbology, they all felt the wrath of Draco Malfoy.

Draco's friends saw the change in him but ignored it. They were not friends because they cared for one another, they knew what they could gain from having someone like Draco as a friend. The Malfoys were a powerful family, in the eyes of the ministry and the Dark Lord. Their parents would act the same way around Lucius and Narcissa and had taught their children well to act the same way around Draco.

"You're useless!" growled Draco to Neville as they lay alone, under the stars.

"I know Draco, you have told me before," sighed Neville.

"Then why are you still here?" exclaimed Draco.

"Because I love you Draco," said Neville simply.

Nothing more came from Draco's mouth. He lay there quietly. His heart was racing his head whirling with pleasant thoughts. Love. Such a beautiful word, what a beautiful boy. Before he could stop himself he crawled on top of Neville and kissed him gently.

Neville was shocked but pleasantly so. It was not very often that Draco's kisses left him feeling light and fluffy instead of dizzy and bruised. It was nice to kiss slowly, enjoy the feeling of Draco above him. He understood him, feelings were not admitted by boys like Draco but the love he felt when Draco kissed him was returned.

Suddenly Draco pushed himself off of Neville.

"I hate you!!! I hate everything about you. Your fear, your pathetic way of thinking, the way you let people trample on you. But you know what I hate the most!!!" screamed Draco. "I hate that I love you!"

Draco fell to the ground heavily, small tears softly flowing from his silver eyes. Neville moved to where his lover was sitting and took him gently into his arms.

"I shouldn't love you. You're not good enough but sometimes I feel I'm not good enough for you, I'm better than you," Draco said quietly.

"Draco, you are too good but maybe this could work?" mumbled Neville.

"I'm not too good, you are Nev."

"No one wants me, everyone wants you."

"I want you."

Draco pressed his lips softly to Neville's.

"I love you Neville Longbottom. I love your fear, your silliness, your clumsiness and I love that you love me."

"I love you more Dray."

"I doubt that very much." Smiled Draco as he pressed his lips softly to his boyfriend's.

Neville smiled and closed his eyes gently. Well maybe things could be perfect.

Yeah review...constructive criticism very welcome. After all I cannot improve if I do not know what I did wrong.


End file.
